


For all the things

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Samandriel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean and Benny bring Alfie along to their convention. Alfie wants to tease them a little.





	For all the things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/gifts).



“This won't work.” Alfie stared down at the bed. It was big, but not big enough for a man as big as Benny and Dean, Dean who liked to spread his legs while he slept. “Dean is a bed hog and Benny, you're kind of large. So unless I'm sleeping on top of you. This won't work.” 

 

Benny wrapped a hand around Alfie’s waist and pulled him close to his chest. There was a soft kiss that followed and Dean's breath in his ear. 

 

“We can make this work baby boy. Even more if you don't mind having Benny here fill you up while you fill me up.” 

 

Alfie blushed, his cheeks turning red as Dean grabbed his ass and yanked him closer towards him. 

 

“Really wanna feel that cock inside of me. What do you say pretty boy?” 

 

Alfie's blushed deepened as he felt Dean's hands move towards his belt and Benny push his chin up so that he could stare into his eyes. 

 

“Now?” Alfie tried to keep his voice low and keep the excitement that he felt out of it. He didn't want both Dean and Benny to realize how needy he actually was. 

 

“Gotta break that bed in somehow. And we have a few hours until we're needed down to the stage.” 

 

In that moment Alfie had forgotten that the two men that he loved were also actors and they were at a comic book convention promoting Dean's new supernatural show that had him and his brother Sam actually playing brothers and Benny's vampire show is now on it's fourth season. 

 

In that moment he remembered this is why they were gonna fuck him within an inch of his life so that when they came back after the six hours of speaking and hugging fans he would ready to go again. 

 

“Dean… Benny. Maybe you should go and wash up first, who knows how early they'll call you down.” 

 

It he wasn't nervous. Sex in a hotel wasn't something that he wanted. Not when he was always worried that they're cameras in the room somewhere. 

 

Dean didn't listen. His hands slipped inside of Alfie's pants, past his underwear and gripped his cock tightly. 

 

Alfie let out a small moan that was quickly dissolved by Benny's mouth on his. 

 

“Such a pretty thing. How did we get so lucky Dean?” Benny's eyes were wide, his pupils bigger than before. 

 

“Don't know. How many times you think we can get him to come before we have to head down? He's always been sensitive.” 

 

Dean flicked his thumb over the tip of Alfie's cock, the man tossed his head back against Dean's shoulder. 

 

“Always. Look at that. Ya barely touched it and he's leaking.” 

 

Sure enough, Alfie reached towards his cock and felt the come. 

 

Dean moved, pushed him on the bed. His ass in the air. Benny dipped next to him and began running a hand down his back, he reached his ass. Alfie moaned, Benny knew what that meant. 

 

Dean assisted, he pulled his cheeks apart. The cool air against his hole felt good and soon he felt spit and Dean's fingers. 

 

“Gotta make sure you're good and opened. Both of us are gonna fill you up before we leave. Or better yet we should put a plug up your cute little ass, have us jerk off inside of you and plug you with our come and make you attend the convention. I have a Q & A, Benny has a few meet and greets.” 

 

Alfie moaned again, “No one knows that we're together. Can--- Can pretend to ask questions. Get a hug from Benny, whisper naughty things in your ear and make you hard. Knowing you can't do anything about it.” 

 

Benny laughed, sending a vibe down Alfie's chest. “You wanna tease today is that it?”

 

Alfie nodded. “Yes.”

 

“That's only gonna make you get it worse when we get back. You know that.” Dean kissed the back of his neck. “You want Benny and I to be hard by the time we all get back to the room. Is that your plan? Think we will fuck you harder if you're being a brat?” 

 

Alfie smirked. “I know so. You and Benny always fuck me harder when I've been bad. Remember last Halloween?” 

 

Benny smiled. “When you dressed up in nothing but gold short-shorts and strutted around the apartment? Flirting with everyone who gave ya the time of day?”

 

“Yeah. We remember.” Dean added. His voice had gone low. Alfie didn't dare to look back. “We ended up hurting you that night. We didn't mean to.”

 

“I didn't mind it. Honestly. We learned that night I had a pain kink. And would definitely recommend the wax again.” Alfie pushed his ass back, wiggling it in Dean's face. “as I recall. The two of you are supposed to be jerking off. Filling me with come. Wasn't that the idea?” Alfie turned his head just in time to see Benny take his own cock out, stroking himself slowly while watching Alfie.

 

“Dean got his out too?” Alfie asked. Benny nodded. “good. Fill me up. The plug is in the bag with the dildos.” 

 

Benny turned to Dean, a  amused expression on his face. “He planned this.” 

 

“I think that he did. Naughty boy.” 

 

Alfie just laid there. He didn't touch his cock, didn't assist the two of them either. They had this. All they had to do was enjoy his body. He wanted them to come from just watching, not playing. 

 

And sure enough. 

 

They did. Dean was first. He emptied everything that he had into Alfie and rushed to get the plug. Benny had been next and followed suit as Dean did. The plug had been securely inserted into him and Dean pushed onto his back. 

 

“Dress up as someone from Benny's show. You're gonna make him hard and then sit in my audience. Front row. We're gonna have fun.” 

 

Alfie couldn't speak. His own cock had turned red, he wanted to come but at the same time he didn't. He wanted to see how long he could hold it until the day was over. 

 

He nodded that he understood. 

 

Dean and Benny didn't say much more. Both men got off the bed and headed into the bathroom. 

 

The bed might be able to just fit all three of them. 

 


End file.
